


swan song.

by goropankechi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Music, No proofread we die like men, Piano, barely any plot/context, just pure angst, non-persona au, the comfort part of hurt/comfort is barely even there, winter memories and swan song were the phrases that inspired this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goropankechi/pseuds/goropankechi
Summary: "This is my swan song, from me to you. Memories of the winter we spent together."check tags for possible CWs!
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 12





	swan song.

**Author's Note:**

> hi its been a while
> 
> yes i ran to my notes to write this after listening to "memories of winter" from the genshin impact soundtrack yes i am ashamed
> 
> hope u like it :D

Fingers caressing the keys. Melodies born from touches, born from love.

Harmonies brought by the passion that rushed through his bloodstream, by the seemingly perpetual feeling of warmth he felt within.

He sighed. Pushed a strand of hair behind his ear, placed his hands on the keys, and pressed.

Akira thinks it was sudden. Akechi thought otherwise.

Because they both had it coming.

The garnet-eyed boy shut his eyes, nimble fingers dancing across the monochrome keys under his hands, with nothing more than the moonlight peeking through the window illuminating the keyboard facing him.

He let the songs birthed from the passion residing within him echo through the music room, melodies set free from the prison in his mind.

Akira smiled, letting his head fall on the pianist's shoulder, arms lightly wrapped around the older's right arm as he felt himself drift away, eyes shutting for a few seconds, before opening back up to gaze at the boy above him.

One, two, heart clenching as the rhythmic harmony echoed through his body, as Akechi's soul was poured away, from his fingertips to the bespectacled boy's ears.

The empty music classroom was painted with the light of the stars.

It poured in from the open window, accompanied by a soft summer breeze contrasting with the darkness of the night which threatened to close into the two boys.

He shut his eyes once more, letting the ring of the piano take over his consciousness, letting a light gust of wind ruffle his hair as the brunette endlessly tickled the ivories.

Akechi's melodies were born from love.

But Akira didn't know that.

And in the end, they both had it coming.

The venom that swam through Akechi's body had been waiting.

Waiting to strike, waiting to take everything away from Akira, waiting to leave him stripped of his happiness.

That night, Akira didn't know that would be the last time he would feel Akechi's hand intertwined with his. He didn't know that moment would be the last time he would ever get to hear Akechi's melodies ringing through his ears.

Akira didn't know anything, he realized in a daze.

He didn't know anything. Nothing about what the older was going through. Nothing about what he hid. Nothing about what the heartache he felt when listening to the latter's songs truly meant.

Goro Akechi was hurting, and Akira couldn't have been more clueless.

Teary-eyed, Akira stumbled into café Leblanc, knees buckling under his weight as he bent down to reach the bottom of the shelf Akechi kept his music in when darkness would settle, the last trains making their leave for the night.

He felt around, fingers grasping nothing before a single sheet slipped within his grip. He immediately pulled it out, eyeing its contents.

_Swan song_ , Akira read, slowly flipping the page around and feeling his heart drop at the sight of a neatly handwritten note in the bottom corner of the worn-down page.

Akechi's melodies were birthed from love.

_This is my swan song, from me to_ _you_ _. Memories of the winter we spent together._ _Please, do not forget it._

_No_ , he smiled through a wave of tears.

_He could never forget_.


End file.
